Eight Easy Steps
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: Its Final Fantasy VIII with my own twist to it. A tale, of love, hate, deceit, swordfighting, swashbuckling and a freakish kind of danger. Squinoa, Selphine, Cidea, RinPOV, some 3rd POV. R&R PLEASSEE!


_**Hey all!! Oh, I got this really good idea for a story, so's ima gonna put it up and see **_

_**what kind of response I get. it's a Final Fantasy VIII fic, done from Rinoas POV…**_

_**And OF COURSE, there will be Squinoa. I wouldn't have it any other way. Um, so **_

_**yea. Without further ado, lets get this thing goin, eh?**_

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. I wish I did though!! That would just be **

**too amazing for words. And in short, I don't own any songs or quotes I may slap in **

**here, because I know its bound to happen. Oh and just because I have a feeling it **

**would happen otherwise, I do not own the song Eight Easy Steps by Alanis **

**Morissette. In fact, I didn't even think of the song while creating this story, so HA! **

**So, Ha-ha crazy people, with this disclaimer of glory, you cannot delete this!!! **

**WOOO! Ahem…Anywho, in with the story, eh?** _hmm, that was a long disclaimer_

**Eight Easy Steps**

_Kirra H._

Prologue

When I had come to Balamb Garden Elite Academy, I hadn't expected to be received as

well as I was. In fact, I was expecting to go completely unnoticed…however, expectations

are something you shouldn't really have in cases like these. That I should know. I have been

to more schools than I can count anymore, ranging everywhere from Galbadia to Esthar,

even for a time in a small private school in Deling. You see, my father, General Calloway…

more formally known as 'sir' by me, is as you can guess, in the military, so we move a lot.

But this time, when we moved, he shoved me here, to stay. And I think I am for once,

grateful that I got left behind. Because it's here, that I met Squall. He made the top of my

"Tough nut to crack" list about 5 minutes after I met him. This guy deserves it too, ranking

over my own father in the 'tough nut'-o meter.

It was the second day I was at Garden, and I was getting the "Grand Tour" from a

hyperactive child named Selphie and her comrades; Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and some kid

named Nida, whose last name is even more of a mystery than as to why the 'D' in seeD is

capitalized. Anyways, Selphie (Whose last name is Tillmet…by the way) had led us all into the main

hallway, where we found a not-so-detailed map of the entire first floor. I suppose it didn't need to

be detailed, seeing as it wasn't that complicated to understand and the simplicity of it made sense,

but anyways, I digress. As Selphie was going into another of her pointless drabblings about 'the

importance of learning the maps', I was caught off guard by, what was probably, one of the best

looking guys here. In uniform like the rest of them, he had somewhat disheveled brown hair that fell

over his face and came down to about the top of his neck, a large scar, still fresh, so it must have

been recent, graced the middle of his face, dividing it in a diagonal line right between the eyes, which

were like…a warm…chocolate brown. He looked upset, and it wasn't until later that I would find

out that that is how he ALWAYS looks, whether he is in a particularly good mood or no.

Selphie caught me gawking and smiled.

"HEY SQUALLL!!" she shouted, waving her hand in the air like a moron. He glanced up from the

floor, which must have held a particular interest to him, and nodded in acknowledgement, carrying

on his way. Selphie frowned and stomped her foot.

"Ughh. That kid needs to get off of his high horse…That's Squall by the way. Squall Leonheart. A

Shoe-in for seeD and probably the best Gunblade specialist any of us has seen in years. I wouldn't

waste my time on him though. You wont get anything but a few short sentences and one of these…"

Selphie said, leaning her weight to one side and placing the tips of her fingers to her forehead while

looking extremely pissed off.

"…That ones like his signature move. But don't be too hard on the guy Selph, he's like, my best

friend." Zell said, explaining what exactly that little thing Selphie just did was.

Ahh, little did she know, I would bother with him. I was going to make him my next project. What

is this project you ask? Oh, nothing much really. Its just, for some odd reason, I feel compelled to

find out what a particularly closed up person is really like. And in this Lone Wolf situation, Squall

was looking like the loneliest. So this is where my steps fall into place. Eight easy steps to crack that

damn wall people build up and actually get to know them. Now, I call them easy because in every

other case I've had of this, they have been easy…I'm praying its so this time. However, before I

could set my plans into motion, I had to find a way to get into Squalls life somehow, I needed to

meet him. it's a really good thing I have classes with him and my father didn't place me here for

nothing.

I probably should have started out with that little tidbit of information, huh? Okay, well you see, my

father just didn't decide to schlep me here and leave me to rot. He knows that I am far to strong for

that. So, when he put me here, we had a little chat with Headmaster Cid and it had now become my

duty to accompany whatever seeDs were initiated 3 days from now on whatever missions they may

come across. And if Squall gets initiated, like everyone supposes he will, I will have an even easier

time of getting close to him. Just not too close. Its never a good idea to get so close to somebody

that I wind up in love… but that's another story for another day. This story is about Squall…and me

in a sense, because im the one trying to get through to him.

Now, I'm telling you this now because I don't want you thinking this will be some tragedy where

people die bout five at a time. Its not, believe me. it's the classic tale of love, hate, deceit, some

crazy guys sword fighting and swashbuckling to protect something they think is worth it, and above

all, except for maybe the love, because what can overcome that?, Its about saving this world from a

crazy evil force that's lurking just beyond the shadows. Intrigued yet? I hope so.

* * *

**_Quick Authors note here. This will follow the game plot in a sense. But remember this is a _**

**_fanfiction, so with It, I can do whatever, but me being a huge fan of the game, do not want _**

**_to ruin it too much . And unlike my other one (You remember My Immortal??….yea that _**

**_one crashed ) I will finish this one! I promise!! Okay, I suppose I am done ranting now. I _**

**_cant say for sure how long this thing will be, when I was planning it out, I had like 48 _**

**_chapters or something, but I doubt it will get that long. ALSO, this fic will switch from _**

**_First to Third Point of View occasionally. For example…all of the chapters involving any _**

**_of the steps or any of the procedures involving the steps, will be in Rinoas POV, the _**

**_completely irrelevant, well…not completely irrelevant, chapters or a chapter involving _**

**_Laguna…will be in third person. I will inform you at the beginning of each chappy _**

**_whether it is in 1st or 3rd. Just so you's know. The majority of the story will be in first _**

**_person. There are like, four or so chapters that will definitely be third person, sorry for the _**

**_confusion. I haven't done a FFVIII fic in a while, so cut me some slack if its kind of _**

**_sucky…but I hope you like it nonetheless and please R&R, I really want to know what _**

**_people think of this! Okay, now im done._**

**_Oh, I've found that if I type while listening to Flogging Molly, I get really into it. Irish _**

**_Punk-rock is awesome. However, I also cannot type without music, so any form is fine…it _**

**_gives me inspiration occasionally ;_**

**_Okay, so then, Like I said, R&R, tell me what you think!! And until next time!_**

****

Ja!

Kirra


End file.
